General Jack Goes to Washington
by TerryJ
Summary: During Full Alert O'Neill helped save the world again; this time using diplomacy. What happens after and what paves the way for Jack's promotion to Homeworld Security. Not sure what inspired this or where it's going but here it is...[Update: Going to be a team fic with some SJ slant...VERY minor now, may develop as the story does...I have no idea what each chap is until I write it.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel fidgeted in his seat and looked anxiously around the table. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable or bothered by the ongoing bloviating by the various military brass and heads of state. In fact, although voices were raised, the meeting was rather rote considering that a day ago their respective countries were preparing to nuke each other into oblivion.

No, Daniel was anxious because of the only other quiet man at the table; The US Air Force General sitting to his right. To the casual observer Jack was aloofly disinterested in the proceedings, his full attention dedicated to doodling on the yellow legal pad propped on the table's edge.

But Daniel had known Jack for the better part of a decade and knew better. As the room's discussions continued in circles Daniel watched the muscles on Jack's face tense as his jaw subtly clenched and unclenched. The fidgeting in his fingers had ceased their lazy random tapping typical of a bored O'Neill and instead his fingers were occupied by angry, deliberate strokes of his pen against his notepad. When the meeting began he had cast discreet glances around the table but now his eyes remained focused in front of him with a laser-like intensity.

All these clues told Daniel that not only was Jack very much paying attention but he was quickly becoming agitated and losing patience. If there was one thing that made Daniel nervous in diplomatic settings it would be an agitated Jack O'Neill. He furtively cast about his mind, hoping to think of something that would diffuse the ticking time bomb in the Brigadier's uniform. He was so distracted that President Mikhailov's sudden exclamation of "Never!" almost startled him out of his chair.

Seeing President Hayes begin to get red in the face, Daniel cleared his throat, intending to try and bring the temperature of the room down a couple of notches. Unfortunately he was interrupted by the time bomb on his right.

"_**ACK!**_ That's IT!" Jack tossed down his pen and threw his hands into the air in front of him.

President Hayes began to speak, "General O'Neill is right..."

"_ACK!_" Jack cut off the president with an exclamation and a sharp gesture of his hand. "No sir." He turned and looked at President Mikhailov who was opening his mouth "_Eh, eh, eh_...you too!"

Daniel could do nothing else; he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Jack had been on edge but he hadn't expected him to shut down two of the world's most powerful leaders the same way one would interrupt bickering children. ...Then again maybe Daniel wasn't surprised in the least.

"Enough from everyone here! Am I the only one who realizes we've been here for **6 HOURS** and no one has said **ANYTHING** different from the first **6 MINUTES**?"

"Sir, with all due respect..." Paul Davis seemed to be one of the few in the room not completely taken aback by the General's ire.

But Jack was not about to let anyone derail him, "Davis so help me god if you're about to pedantically explain to me that diplomacy is a complicated process that requires patience especially between two countries with such a long and volatile history as the two of ours I will be forced to zat you." The General stared at the Major; daring him to speak. When Davis remained silent Jack cocked his head, giving them one more chance to speak, when he didn't Jack smiled, "Thought so."

Jack sat back and made eye contact with each of the major players in the room, "Had the good major here indeed made the point he so badly wanted to, I admit there would be some truth. Our two nations have had a long and complicated history. Trust me, I know. 20 years ago Colonel Chekov and I may have very well been on the opposite sides of a skirmish in some undisclosed location. But I've got news for you folks...IT DOESN'T MATTER. Last night the Colonel and I shared drinks." He nodded to Chekov who allowed a small smile in acknowledgement.

"It has been complicated. But when will you people figure it out that it's bigger than what we've always known, and what we've always done. Ever since we've been going out there, THIS..." he waved his hands back and forth between the opposite sides of the table "Doesn't matter."

He shook his head and ran both hands through his hair. "I mean my god, we thought the planet was being infested with Goa'uld and we reacted by aiming nukes at EACHOTHER. Like THAT really would have solved anything. And you know how everything got straightened out? We have this amazing technology that allows us to communicate instantaneously with someone on the other side of the planet...it's called a telephone!" He shook his head in disapproval at the rest of the room.

Hayes opened his mouth, then waited as if anticipating a rebuke from O'Neill. When none was forth coming he interjected, "We did reach out to the Kremlin. They didn't answer our calls."

"Fair point." Jack nodded slowly, assuming the affectation of a patient grade school teacher. He leaned forward, stretching an upturned palm to the Russian side, "President Mikhailov, What do you have to say about that particular point?"

The Russian president eyed O'Neill warily, as if the invitation to speak was a trap. Cautiously he defended himself, "All evidence pointed to the fact that the American political establishment had been compromised. I had no way of trusting whomever I was speaking to."

"You didn't know if you could trust me when we spoke." Jack pointed out.

Mikhailov nodded the affirmative. "I did not. It was only after you and Colonel Chekov provided me with evidence did I accept what you were saying."

"Exactly!" Jack hissed and punched the air with his finger. "Don't you see that's the whole point? You have every right to distrust or disagree with whatever you're being told but whatever happens we can NOT shut down communications between our people."

Hayes nodded smugly but the look slid from his face when O'Neill turned a pointed glare at him, "I'm as fond as military responses as anyone but I'm sorry; you don't prime our nukes because someone doesn't pick up the phone! If they weren't answering before they sure as hell are going to clam up when you're threatening epic destruction!"

Hayes was visibly blustered, "They went to a heightened state first!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "And you knew there was more at play. We had briefed you and the pentagon regarding Kinsey earlier that day. Going on alert is one thing but putting the nukes out there only helped to put fuel on the fire!"

Jack took a breath and surveyed the room, seeing no signs of blatant disagreement he continued, "Look, we've been here for the better part of a day arguing and hashing and rehashing the same old bull crap. I'm not really the type who enjoys going in circles so here's an idea; Let's forget arguing about what happened and actually DO something productive. If we're going to survive as a planet we need to know we've got each other's backs when the bad guys come to town. I've brought Dr. Jackson along with me for that reason."

Daniel sat straight up in his seat, not expecting to hear his name. "Uh, what?"

Jack didn't even acknowledge the linguist's confusion. "Colonel Chekov and I have talked a lot over the past few days and we think this is an opportunity for us to adjust the existing treaty that Dr. Jackson helped write a few years ago."

A few of the other American generals and officers at the table grumbled but Jack took a breath and began to talk over them. "We need to rewrite our treaty to address a couple of things, first of all, when it is concerning matters of Earth security and the Stargate, pick up the damn phones. No answering machines allowed." He paused. Sensing no dissent he continued,

"Also...no nukes...really people. Everyone in this room is smart enough to know that they never make things better. I mean honestly, were either of you seriously prepared to give the "Go" order on that one?" He looked between the two presidents. Neither would hold his gaze.

"Didn't think so. Finally, I know there are very real tensions here. Something which I may have, perhaps, at times, played a role in exasperating..."  
Daniel coughed. Jack narrowed his eyes at him to which Daniel responded with a shrug.

"Anyway..." Jack continued while his glare lingered on Daniel for a second more, "We only averted this crisis because the Colonel has worked alongside SGC personnel long enough that an element of understanding and trust existed. So I'd like to continue to strengthen our broader ties through individuals. You have your existing team based in Colorado. General Hammond and I have been working on expanding SGC capacity for 6 new teams; I'd like to suggest that 2 of them may be Russian teams, 3 if 2 of them are purely non-combatant scientific teams. Additionally liaisons of the other informed nations should be appointed as Homeworld Security advisors. Although well intentioned and I believe General Hammond is doing a fine job, Homeworld Security is kind of like the World Series in that not enough countries are represented. In exchange a relative number of Americans will serve in Russia working on your soil with your people regarding whatever Stargate based projects and a special HWS representative will work out of the American Embassy."

Some peevish murmurs broke out in the room.

"Eh eh eh!..." Jack held up his hands. "I know, it's not pleasant now. But the more direct ties we have working together across our borders the better chances we have at making sure that we all don't act so narrow minded in the future."

The room was quiet. Colonel Chernovshev was the first to speak up, "Why should we allow American scientists to study among our projects when the Americans have been so resistant share what they should have been sharing all along under the existing treaty?"

General Vidrine interjected, "Machines invented here on Earth were never intended as part of the original treaty. We have shared all the technology we have brought through the gate but we need to be able to build things vital for our own national security."

Chernovshev shot back, "For your national security?! Are you trying to tell me the X303 is for national security? If you feel there are things you must keep classified from the us for the sake of your security that means you see Russia as a threat. How can we trust each other if we are threatened by each other?"

At that point the floodgates opened and everyone in the room started shouting back and forth at one another.

After a minute of arguing Jack slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "ENOUGH!"

Daniel couldn't help but be impressed by the commanding figure Jack presented. Sometimes he forgot that his irreverent friend could also be this imposing military leader. Despite the large number of heavy brass in the room everyone fell silent and looked to O'Neill who was positively fuming where he stood.

"Y'know..." he spat the phrase out with clear disdain for those before him, "I used to get really annoyed when the Tollan, or the Asgard or the Nox or Tok'ra called us as a people 'young'. I felt insulted on behalf of the planet; but thanks to you people I think I'm starting to agree with their assessment. You can't keep your heads out of your asses for 5 minutes! No wonder no one out there wants to trust any of us with any fun technology. Cause you DO know that out there we're all painted with the same brush, right? American, Russian, Istanbulian...All they see are Tau'ri who can't be trusted to not blow themselves up. No one out there cares about trust and disputes between nations! You know what? I'm starting not to either. So I'm going to go have a beer because that's the only thing that will wash down the bile of sitting here and trying to do something productive with you all. When I'm done I'm going to fly back to my base and do whatever I can to support my personnel, which includes the Russian team, to ensure they have what they need to most effectively defend the planet...which for better or for worse includes all of your sorry asses."

He pushed away from the table and grabbed his cover from the shelf on the wall. "Daniel, transport leaves in 4 hours. I'll see you at the tarmac." He looked back at the rest of people in the room. Feeling a fleeting sense of doubt he gave a curt but respectful nod in the direction of his superiors, "Sirs." With that he turned heel and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Lieutenant George Hammond walked into a local bar. At first glance he didn't see who he was looking for and turned to leave but at the last moment he spotted a blue dress jacket slung over the last stool in the bar. It's owner was obscured by shadow but Hammond could make out the tall frame leaning on his elbows perched on the bar, hands holding what looked to be a pint of Guinness.

"Well, you certainly showed your true colors in there Jack."

Jack didn't look up, keeping his eyes focused on the bottom of his glass. "Yep, well. Guess so." He paused a beat and took a drink from his glass.

Hammond forced himself to ignore the dispassionate vibe the younger man was projecting and instead cheerily helped himself to the chair next to Jack. "Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long."

Jack raised his eyebrow and glanced at the superior General, "Thought I'd go off on the President of the United States before now?"

Hammond shook his head, "No Jack, I'm surprised it took you this long to give up playing the fool."

Jack coughed on the sip he was about to take causing the other man to release a genuine laugh.

"Jack, I know you know diplomacy isn't always about playing nice or kissing ass. And albeit a little unorthodox, you said exactly what needed to be said and your ideas were good ones. Both President Hayes and President Mikhailov were impressed. Dr. Jackson is still there now drawing up the addendums to the existing treaty."

Slowly Jack lowered his pint to the bar top, "So…not court marshaled?"

Hammond smiled, "Whatever for?"

Jack shrugged, "Insubordinate conduct? Noncompliance? Conduct unbecoming? The list goes on and on and on…and on…" He took another slow drink.

Hammond shook his head, "I don't think so. In fact you may have opened yourself up for something worse than a court martial."

"Worse." Jack repeated to which Hammond simply responded with a nod and a smile.

"And yet…you're smiling." Jack observed wryly.

"Well Jack, you can't hardly blame me for being amused."

Jack sputtered a long low breath. "Yes. Well. Suppose not." He straightened and looked straight at Hammond, "Worse you said?"

Hammond's smile broadened, "Yes." He schooled his face into a more serious expression and glanced around the mostly empty bar to assure himself their discussion would remain private. "You know I'd been considering retirement for a while."

Not following the non-sequitur Jack just nodded, waiting for Hammond's explanation.

"It's something I've been unsure about for a while which is why I went on that stint with the Prometheus. However, being out there and facing being stranded in space made me realize that I was just stretching for a time long since past. Being with my family is really what I need to spend more time doing." Hammond paused reflecting on the times he had missed being with his wife and how much his grandchildren had already grown. When he cast a glance to Jack he was met with the other general's compassionate and understanding eyes.

"Yes, you've talked about that before."

Hammond cleared his throat, "Yes well, unfortunately my time spent debating cost me a valuable window. Previously there was no Homeworld Security so it wouldn't have caused too many ripples had I just declined the position in the beginning but since the embarkation of the Atlantis program and the further developments of the 302 and 303 projects not to mention the outpost and the absorption of Area 51 we can't go back to how it was in the past. For a position that didn't exist a year ago it's kept me busier than I've ever been; and that's including when I had YOU as a field op in my direct command."

Jack smirked and cast his eyes back to the drink in his hand. "So what's the deal then? Hayes not letting you go?"

Hammond shook his head, "The times I've brought it up to him, no. He didn't think there was anyone who could replace me."

Jack nodded sincerely, "He's right sir. There is certainly no one with current clearance. There are a couple of decent guys out there but you'd have to read them in and then give them some significant transition time. Probably their own staff of situational advisors too."

Hammond smirked, "That was Hayes' thought. But that would take a long time before I would feel safe leaving. There is someone I have put forth as a more reasonable replacement but the president disagreed with me…until today." The older man pierced Jack with a pointed look.

Jack met his gaze and squinted hard. After a moment he sat back and shook his head, "There is no possible way you are suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

Hammond nodded, "I am."

Jack splayed his hands flat on the bar top in front of him. When he spoke it was slowly and deliberately, "General…George…Sir…Are you mad?! I made Brigadier less than a year ago. I nearly had a mental break down my first few weeks on the job. In all truth I'm not General material. I'm terrible with paper work and I detest 70% of the administrative mess that comes across my desk. In truth I hate even having a desk that's not a table in the commissary. I think the fact that the SGC is essentially a front line command is the only thing that has kept me sane this past year. I completely understand the position you're in but trust me; I'm not your guy."

Hammond rolled his eyes, "Jack…you've done a wonderful job with the SGC. And although I think you're exaggerating a bit, I don't disagree that some aspects of your current position don't exactly match your strengths or interests; but that's one of the reasons I'm proposing this. I believe that you are actually more suited for my current job. The beauty of HWS is that each of the projects have their own commander. The majority of mundane administrative work…"

"Potatoes." O'Neill sneered

Hammond let out a long suffering sigh, "Yes, such as potatoes…, all of those would fall below your radar. Only the topmost problems and most important decisions about any specific project come across my desk. I haven't had to think about mess requisitions since coming to Washington. My position isn't one of operations; it's one of strategy concerning resources and priorities. It's all about making sure the right resources are going to the right projects…money, minerals, tools, information, people. You know what a value Reynolds is to the SGC; if my position had existed years ago perhaps it wouldn't have taken so long to realize he would be more useful as a field operative than in Nellis support. Of course identifying what our priorities are is a huge part of the game…one of the reasons why I'm convinced that we can't just read in a new man, we need someone with enough experience to truly be able to understand the value and potential of each of our undertakings. The president agrees with me on that."

Jack gnawed on the inside of his cheek, "Yet he did not agree with you that it should be me."

Hammond looked down, "No. He didn't. Jack, the president is a huge fan of you as an officer. Your record in the field speaks for itself. And even if you don't see it, so does your handling of the SGC. But you spent too much of your youth in black ops; playing it close to the vest, letting other make the first move, downplaying your own strengths. May be you think that no one really notices because you spend so much time with Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson but anyone who really knows you knows that you're pretty damn intelligent yourself, and I'm not just talking about as a tactician. And anyone who has worked with you long enough knows that even though I'm fairly certain irreverent is your middle name that you handle difficult and fragile situations with a natural poise.

Unfortunately the president doesn't know you that well. He respects the hell out of you for all you've accomplished and has nothing but praise for current SGC operations but he fell for the old O'Neill trick. He expressed doubt that you could effectively do the job given its scale and some of the interpersonal requirements."

Jack smirked, clearly amused, "The president thinks I'm too dumb?"

"Something like that." The older General smiled, "You don't fit the profile of the typical Washington brass. It wasn't until today that he realized that it's not a bad thing and that you can more than hold your own regardless if it's a field full of Jaffa or a board room full of politicians. As I was leaving to find you Hayes pulled me aside and mentioned that he'd be open to having that discussion about my retirement again."

Jack gave a half roll of his eyes, "I think I'd rather the field of jaffa sir."

Hammond shrugged, "I know. That's why I said this was worse than a court martial."

Jack was quiet for a long time, fidgeting with the glass in his hand. Hammond knew he was mentally reviewing what it would be to take on this new position. It wasn't like taking over the SGC, this promotion would mean a move away from his base, his home and likely most importantly, his friends. Something that was hardly uncommon for an Air Force officer but something Jack hadn't had to do in over 10 years.

Hammond's suspicions were confirmed with O'Neill's next words, "I don't suppose HWS could be moved to Colorado Springs? I mean it's not that I haven't moved bases before, it's just I'd really rather not work that close to such dense concentration of politicians…and I hear the traffic is terrible."

Hammond shook his head, "Sorry Jack. It is where it is for good reason." Seeing O'Neill fighting off a downcast face Hammond spoke up again, "Look, it's not like this is going to be happening in any immediate future. It'll be a few months at the earliest. After all we'd need to line up your replacement which is actually more difficult than finding mine…there is no one on that base ready to take the reigns."

Jack was about to speak up in defense of Carter but he realized although he had complete confidence in her, Sam's own ongoing self-doubt would be an enormous hindrance. Plus there was no way they would put anyone less than a General in that office and no matter how many times she had saved the world military promotion protocol would prevent her from getting that first star for at least a couple more years. He quickly cataloged all the full bird colonels on base and realized that not only were they few in number but the ones that were there also were not base leader potential as of yet.

With a heavy sigh he nodded, "Yeah that one is going to take some work."

Hammond clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it now. Like I said, the president just mentioned it in passing. I just wanted you to know that this is on the horizon because how much you impressed everyone back there. So don't worry and try to enjoy the time you have at the SGC."

Jack nodded glumly.

Hammond waged an internal battle as to whether to speak what was on his mind and if so how to say it. The dejected look of a man who was just told he'd be getting an impressive promotion was enough for the older man know he should lay it out there.

"Jack, knowing this is coming is one of the reasons I'm not going to give you a lecture about not taking out The Trust when you had the chance."

Jack turned his head sharply, a questioning look on his face, "Sir?"

"A couple of weeks ago. When The Trust stole the Stargate. You had the Stargate back and knew the threat they posed. You had the opportunity to order the destruction of their ship which would have put an end to all of this nonsense and might I add, prevent the last couple of days as well."

Jack's jaw muscles visibly tensed and he returned his gaze to the bottom of his pint glass. "I know sir."

Hammond took a deep breath, "Jack, I understand why you didn't do it. Heck, there may have been a part of you that couldn't do it which is what I would have been concerned about if we knew you were staying at the SGC for the long term."

When Jack provided no reaction Hammond continued, "It's not that I have a problem with your decision making it's that your relationship to SG-1 is too close. You've always been close as a team which was fine by me when you were in the field and I knew that your bonds wouldn't just go away with your promotion but it can't keep you from making those tough calls. So look at it this way, getting promoted and moving to DC is a positive in the sense that instead of being ordered to get some structured distance between yourself and SG-1 instead you'll be free to stay as close and familial to each of them as you wish."

Jack cocked his head slightly to the side. "No concerns about favoritism then?"

Hammond shook his head, "No Jack. Like I said, specific issues happening within any of the projects aren't any of your concern. You'd have as much input about SG-1 as I have in the past year." George reached out and placed his hand on Jack's forearm, "You're their superior for sure but won't be in their direct chain of command."

Hammond congratulated himself when he saw a spark ignite and just as quickly be smothered in Jack's eyes. Slowly he nodded, "I have always wanted to bring them all to my cabin…"

Hammond chuckled as he recalled Teal'c's reaction from his first trip to the infamous O'Neill cabin. "Well Jack, if you can get them to agree to go with you no one will give you any reason not to go ahead and enjoy yourselves."

Jack nodded once and finished the rest of his beer in one gulp, returning the glass to the bar with a sense of finality.

Hammond wasn't sure how to read his actions, "Good?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "Good."

Hammond stood, "Great. Come on then."

Jack slumped, "You want me to go back there?"

Hammond laughed, "Oh yeah, you don't think you're done, do you?! Look at it this way, you'll be the only person in the room who's gotten to have a beer yet today!"

Jack mumbled, "How do you think the president would react if we came back with a 6 pack?"

Hammond smirked, "Are you kidding me? He'd probably make you Secretary of State!"


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon had proceeded without incident. Minor disagreements and bickering broke out from time to time but the slightest move or sound from General O'Neill brought everyone back into focus. As a matter of fact things moved along _so_ smoothly that the man in question became bored and would cough and shift in his seat just to see the reactions of the others in the room until Daniel caught on and kicked him under the table.

Much to Jack's chagrin the meeting went on longer than initially planned and he and Daniel ended up missing the last transport of the day and instead were booked into a nearby hotel.

At 1 o'clock that morning Daniel was reviewing some of the work from earlier in the day. Deciding that a military perspective would be helpful he proceeded across the hall to get Jack's input. He knocked on the door a few times.

"Jack? Jack come on, you're light's on. Jack? Jack…" Despite receiving no acknowledgement Daniel kept banging on the door until the door to his right opened to reveal a bleary eyed middle-aged woman.

"Excuse me! Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Daniel juggled the folders in his hand and pushed his glasses up his nose, "I just needed to talk to my friend…"

The woman appeared disinterested, "Well he's not answering and I'm trying to sleep."

Daniel blustered, "Uhhhh right. I'm sorry. Ummm…"

The woman rolled her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh, "You're friend tall, short grey hair, air force t-shirt?"

Daniel looked at her in grateful surprise, "Uh, yes, I mean probably. He wasn't in a t-shirt when I saw him last but he is in the Air Force and has Air Force t-shirts and everything else sounds like him so…"

The woman held up her hand to silence Daniel's blabbering, "He was walking toward the elevator when I came in around 10. He had a water bottle, looked like he was going for a run or something."

"Oh, uh thank you." Daniel nodded in appreciation while the woman shook her head in annoyance and disappeared back behind her door.

A few minutes later Daniel found Jack alone in the hotel gym, pushing full speed on the elliptical.

"There you are Jack…" Daniel called from the door but received no response from his friend. Jack was focused with an intensive glare at some invisible spot in front of him. Daniel came closer and waved his hand at Jack, hoping to catch his attention but when that didn't work he called out again, "Jack. Jack? Jack!"

At last the General finally noticed Daniel in the room, "Daniel?" He panted.

Daniel stepped over to look at the machine's digital display, "Jack, you've been on here for over 3 hours!"

"Huh?" Jack shook his sweat slicked head and looked down to the display. "Oh, yeah." He acknowledged distractedly.

Daniel shook his head, "It's after 1am Jack, do you really need to be running?"

Jack slowed his pace down to a cool down and shrugged as he brought his shirt up to wipe his face.

Daniel shook his head but decided to let Jack's midnight marathon and whatever its cause was go for now. "Jack, I was looking for you because I wanted to run this by you; it's the paragraph defining non-combatant science team…Jack? Jack! Are you listening at all?"

Jack stepped off the machine and shook his head. "No, No I'm not Daniel." He was still breathless but his tone was distant and disinterested.

Daniel huffed in annoyance as Jack rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms before refilling his water bottle at the fountain. "Damnit Jack! You thought this was important this afternoon! You're the one who got the ball rolling on this whole thing; you can't just act like you don't care and leave me to deal with it on my own!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!" Jack whipped around and shouted at Daniel who stepped back a stepped and held up both hands. Jack eyes widened as he processed his over reaction and immediately deflated, turning back to the water fountain.

Daniel tried to get his mental whiplash under control. "Okay…What was that about?" He asked.

Jack ran his hand over his forehead, "Nothing, forget about it. Let me see what you've written." He turned back around with a forced smile on his face and held out his hand for the folder which Daniel immediately pulled back up against his shoulder, eyes wide and curious.

"Uhhh…no. Don't think so."

"Daniel, come on, let me see it." Jack gestured with irritation.

"No Jack, not until you tell me what the heck is going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"I think something is."

"Well it isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't"

"Is.

"_Gah!_ Whatever Daniel." Jack picked up his water bottle and left the gym, rolling his eyes as Daniel scrambled to follow him in to the elevator.

"Jack, seriously. What is this all about? The late night distracted exercise session? Randomly shouting at me? I'm not an idiot; I'm friend and even if I wasn't it'd be pretty clear there's something on your mind."

Jack shook his head and exited the elevator heading to his room. Daniel followed him down the hall, pushing past him as Jack unlocked and opened his door.

"No, please, why don't you come in? Make yourself comfortable." The general sarcastically offered after Daniel was already sitting in the room's desk chair.

He shut the door but stood with arms crossed looking on in annoyance at his best friend. Daniel just stared back matching Jack's crossed arms and obviously waiting for a response. The two men stared in silence for a minute before Jack sighed, "Daniel, it's really late. I have to shower and get to bed."

Daniel didn't move.

"Daniel…" If anyone doubted that a Brigadier General would whine obviously hadn't been around this particular general when he was annoyed by this particular archeologist / linguist.

Daniel just raised his eyebrows.

Jack pouted. "Fine, I'm taking a shower and going to bed. I hope you are comfortable in that chair."

5 minutes later Jack emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Daniel was no longer in the chair.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it!" Daniel's shouts caused Jack to groan and freeze his hand where it had been about to release the towel from his waist.

He turned to see Daniel leaning back against the headboard of the room's only bed surrounded by his folders and papers. Jack let out a heavy sigh, "Daniel, please, it's late and I'm tired. Do you need to be such a pain in the ass now? Can't it wait until morning?"

Daniel cocked his head to the side and pushed his glasses up his nose, "May be you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't just go on a 3 hour run."

Jack rubbed his face vigorously with both hands. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Daniel looked down at the paper in his hands, "Not until we talk about whatever is bugging you."

Jack glared at the bespectacled man on the bed. "Fine." He spat out with a smug smirk. He turned around and dropped his towel before making a show of bending over to put on his sweat pants.

"Awww! Jack! C'mon! Old man butt! No one wants to see that!"

Jack pulled his pants up and turned back to frown at Daniel, "Old man butt?! Really Daniel? I'll have you know that I have it on good authority that I have a very cute butt."

Daniel groaned, "I really don't want to hear it Jack…I don't care how annoyed you are at me right now; that was hardly a proportional response!"

"You're in my room Daniel! " Jack gesticulated around.

Daniel forced his fingers under his glasses and rubbed his eyes vigorously. Jack smirked in victory and dropped into the desk chair. "Hammond's looking to retire in the near future."

Daniel dropped his hands from his face and looked at Jack, "What?"

Jack shrugged matter-of-factly, "It's what's on my mind. Hammond wants to retire in the near future."

Daniel's brow crinkled in confusion and he nodded slowly, "I know…we talked about it a little throughout the little adventure of ours on the Prometheus. So he told you today he's actually going to do it then? Okay. I guess that could be cause for reflection…" he trailed off, and looked to Jack, expecting more explanation for his mood.

Instead of offering more words Jack just looked pointedly at Daniel, willing him to figure it out to which Daniel tilted his head and leaned forward, confusion on his face. After a minute of silence Daniel pursed his lips and squinted at Jack who raised his eyebrows. Daniel mirrored him and raised his eyebrows to which Jack nodded solemnly in response.

"Really?!" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded again, "Really." After a beat of silence Jack looked back and forth, "I mean as long as your really means what my really means…" he pointed back and forth between the two of them and then stopped, seeming to confuse himself.

Daniel ignored him but sat straight up, "You're replacing him here in Washington."

Jack sighed and resumed his serious and slightly grumpy posture, "Maybe. Nothing's for sure. Hammond just knows that the president is open to the conversation."

Daniel nodded in understanding, "Because of today. You impressed him."

Jack shrugged non-committedly.

"Wow." Daniel's gaze was unfocused, his mind visibly working through the scenario, "That's…wow Jack. I can see why you'd have a lot of thinking to do and some nervous energy to burn off."

Jack sneered, "I'm not nervous."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not now thanks to a little 30 mile jaunt. Good thing they had an elliptical, you're knees would be killing you tomorrow if you did all that on a treadmill."

Jack rolled his eyes and got up to grab a glass of water.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Hrm?" Jack turned back around to see Daniel staring at him intently.

"Are you going to take the job?"

Jack shrugged, returning to the chair. "I don't really have a choice. It's an order from the president."

Daniel pursed his lips, "You could quit."

Jack's eyebrows flew up, "Quit? You'd want me to do that?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, no, no. That's not what I mean. I just mean that they've let a civilian run the program before so you could stay in Colorado. I can't imagine that you want to move to DC." Daniel paused, a sudden look of a thought crossing his mind, "Unless you do…or rather you'd like to move away from Colorado Springs…?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "No Daniel, I don't want to leave Colorado Springs, for any reason." He sighed and scrubbed his hands through his still damp hair, sending water droplets everywhere, including Daniel's papers. The linguists scowled for a moment but said nothing.

"Honestly Daniel, I don't think it matters. If I want to remain in the program, civilian or not the President is going to be able to dictate my assignment and if he and Hammond want me in DC than DC is where I'm going to be. The only other choice would be to retire and leave the program in its entirety and I don't really think that's something either they or I are willing to accept."

Daniel nodded in understanding, "So you're leaving then…wow."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Not leaving really…just moving. I'm still going to be involved and will come around for holidays and important events. I've been thinking of buying a Cessna or something anyway; I'll be back and forth all the time. Besides, nothing is definite yet and won't be for a while yet. Hammond still needs to talk with the president,"

"Which they probably did tonight." Daniel interrupted.

Jack sighed, "Maybe. But even still, we need to find a replacement for the SGC and transition plans need to be set in place. Nothing is going to be happening quickly. This isn't like when I took over at the SGC; I already was familiar with everything on base and Weir was needed ASAP in Antarctica. We won't be able to fast track this one and there is no need to so how about we just calm down and keep this between us for now?"

Daniel stared back, "You don't want to tell Teal'c or Sam?"

Jack shook his head, "Not until everything is settled. A new CO can be a stressful thing and Carter already has a lot on her mind what with Anubis being a pest, still settling in to her own command not to mention Cassie's graduation and planning her wedding. And you know how Teal'c worries."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack…we can't not tell them. They'll want to know. If you're going to DC we've got to plan a team thing or something."

"And we will Daniel. Just not now." Jack snapped, getting irritated.

Daniel sighed, "Fine. But I don't have to like it."

"Much like I haven't liked this conversation from the start." Jack grumbled.

Daniel glared at him but didn't move. Just as Jack was calculating how hard it would be to physically toss Daniel from the room Daniel sat up straight again as if struck with an idea. He looked at Jack quizzically.

"Whaaat?" Jack dragged the word out, certain he was not going to like the answer.

"So, Sam's wedding…"

Jack ran his hand down his face, yup, he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"…is it still going to happen as planned?"

Jack gaped at Daniel who looked back as if his question was the simplest thing in the world. Jack shook his head, two could play at that game, "What a stupid question Daniel. Why wouldn't it and how would I know otherwise?"

Daniel shrugged, "I just figured that perhaps with this change that other things might change too…open opportunities and avenues that weren't there before; that perhaps you never thought could happen…"

Jack took a deep breath in through his nose while staring daggers at Daniel. "Daniel. Let me set this straight. That's not going to happen because there is nothing to change. Nothing that is happening with me in the near or distant future has an impact on what is going on with Carter's personal life. Got it? I think it's really time you go now. It's obvious that lack of sleep is making you stupid."

Daniel shook his head and started gathering his papers. "Fine Jack. I'll leave and let you get some peace but you should know that I know…so instead of giving yourself a heart attack just talk to me, okay? Even if I'm annoying I am your friend and I do care."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack shooed an aggravated Daniel to the door but at the last minute grabbed his friend's shoulder, "Leave the thing you wanted me to look at. I'll give you notes at breakfast."

"Oh…Okay. Thanks." Daniel stumbled through his arms' contents finally pulling out a folder and handing it over.

Jack took the folder and looked Daniel square in the eye, "Thank you." He said with more gravitas than a simple folder was worth. Daniel nodded, understanding his true meaning and walked across the hall to his own room. "And get some sleep!" Jack whisper shouted as Daniel disappeared behind his door.

Jack got himself situated in bed but it was still a long time before he was able to follow his own order and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel had been right, Hammond and the president discussed retirement and Jack's promotion that evening. The next morning Hammond filled him in that it would still be several months but the timeline as discussed had Jack receiving promotion and replacing Hammond sometime in the upcoming summer. This had Jack quiet and pensive on the plane ride back to Colorado which made Daniel edgy.

When they landed in Colorado a driver brought them back to the base and they entered the mountain with intention of going to their respective offices but when the elevator they were waiting for opened Carter and Teal'c were inside wearing casual civilian clothes.

"Oh, hi!" Sam's surprised greeting seemed to startle Jack out of his reverie as he straightened and put a smirk on his face.

"Hey there. Trying to sneak out before the boss gets back?" He teased.

"It is the end of the work day O'Neill. Col Carter and myself are going to a new establishment in town which provides bottomless salads and sticks of bread if you and DanielJackson would like to accompany us."

Daniel and Jack shared a questioning glance before Jack figured it out, "We got an Olive Garden?!" his smirk turned into a genuine smile and his eyes light up with excitement.

Sam nodded and hid a snort of amusement, "Yes sir. Where Sully's used to be on Hancock."

O'Neill nodded in eager understanding but then his smile suddenly deflated and he muttered, almost to himself, "Of course…all the good stuff is going to start coming to town now."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam darted her eyes to Daniel in question who just gave a slight shake of his head.

Jack clasped his hands together loudly, drawing attention back to him, "Anyway, as much as I'd love to join you, I've been away for two days and I'm sure Walter has left a lovely tower of paper work for me to complete."

"You intend on eating this evening, do you not? Why not join us now and complete your work later?"

"I would love to Teal'c, I really would." Jack acknowledged, "But alas, procrastinators never prosper! ...or something like that. The privileges of rank come with some mighty, mighty responsibility. If I were to ignore the paper work who knows what might happen? The commissary may run out of flour!"

Sam waited a beat to be sure O'Neill was finished speaking, "So that's a pass, sir?"

Jack smiled a small but genuine smile, "Yes, this time. Go have fun and I'll catch up with you crazy kids later."

Sam hesitated, "Well, Sir, actually, Teal'c and I wanted to talk to you about a potential mission for SG-1. Bra'tac has been in touch and the Free Jaffa want our help."

Jack made a show of rolling his eyes, "_Ooooof_ course they do. How urgent is it?"

Sam made eye contact with Teal'c and shrugged, "We're getting Olive Garden." As soon as the slightly sarcastic words were out of her mouth she winced. "I mean, not very, Sir. It would be next week at the earliest."

Jack nodded and squeezed between her and Teal'c so that he was now in the doorway of the elevator and they were in the hall with Daniel facing toward him. "Fine then it can wait. We'll talk about it later."

He was about to let the elevator doors close when Sam stopped him, "Wait, sir. We still should discuss it earlier than later; it will require some planning. What time will you be on base tomorrow morning?"

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Tomorrow's Saturday Carter."

She sank back, bemused, "I…know that…sir..."

"You do know _you_ don't need to be on base this weekend either, right Colonel?" Jack squinted at her to which she responded with a meek shrug and an innocent smile.

He let out a sigh. "Give me a call on my cell sometime tomorrow morning. We'll figure out a good time and can send an invite to see if Bra'tac can join us for what ever briefing you want to do."

Sam nodded. For a moment Jack stood in the elevator staring back at his 3 former teammates. Shortly the silence became awkward and Jack removed his hands from preventing the elevator doors from closing and gestured to shoo away SG-1.

"Dinner. Breadsticks. Go." He ordered through the closing doors.

When he was gone from view the three remaining shook their heads and headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

Once they had been seated and received their first basket of bread sticks Sam looked to Daniel, "So, how was Washington?"

Daniel thought for a second and slowly nodded, "Good… Actually, really productive."

Sam and Teal'c exchanged surprised glances.

"That's great!" Sam acknowledged. "We figured something must be happening when you guys didn't come back last night."

Daniel nodded while ripping a breadstick in two. "Yeah, we ended up adding some addendums to the treaty so we had to write the drafts and then edit and re-edit then argue about the edits then re-edit and so forth and so forth…so yeah, it took some time."

Teal'c spoke without looking away from the two breadsticks he held in his hand, "Considering the past diplomatic experiences with the leaders of this world it is indeed quite impressive that it was accomplished in under 48 hours."

Daniel nodded, "It was." He agreed between bites, "Actually if it wasn't for Jack I don't think we would have gotten anything done."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "General O'Neill?"

Daniel nodded again, "Yeah, everything was going off as typical the first half of the first day but Jack got angry and pointed out how idiotic everyone was being and after that everyone was pretty cooperative with one another."

Sam put her fork down a thoughtful look on her face, "Wasn't the president, BOTH presidents and the Joint Chiefs at that meeting?"

"Yup." Daniel met her eyes.

"So when you say he pointed out how idiotic EVERYONE was being you meant…"

Daniel nodded, "_Everyone_. Oh yeah. I almost had a coronary."

Sam let out a long low whistle. "Wow."

Teal'c looked between his two friends, "O'Neill has always shown a propensity to speak truth to power. His ability to overcome fear of personal repercussions has served us well over time. Indeed that is how I came to join you and your cause. It can hardly be surprising anymore? Notably so when no one is in mortal danger."

Daniel and Sam looked at Teal'c and then back at eachother and shrugged.

"I guess you're right Teal'c" Sam agreed. "It's still impressive when he does it to such scale."

Daniel nodded, "It was really impressive, not only that he did it but the content of what he said. The essential elements of all the changes we made were his ideas. It was a sight to see. I wasn't surprised at all that the president changed his mind."

Sam tilted her head in question, "Changed his mind about what?"

Daniel froze mid-chew.

"Daniel…?" Sam pushed. Teal'c put down his breadsticks and turned his attention to Daniel as well.

Daniel's eyes darted back and forth, his mind scrambling for an escape. He could probably make it to the door without them stopping him but they took Sam's car. He could jog down the street and call a cab. But he already ordered, he wanted to avoid breaking Jack's trust but he didn't want to be rude by walking out without paying his share of the check…

"DanielJackson, you have not answered ColonelCarter's question."

Daniel sighed, he wasn't getting out of this but he could still try, "I know Teal'c but I can't really."

"Daniel, what do you mean, why not?" Sam's look of curiosity shifted to one of concern.

Daniel dropped his head, "I promised Jack I wouldn't."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

Teal'c tilted his head, "What reason could O'Neill have to keep something from us?"

Daniel shook his head, desperate to stop the looks of hurt creeping over his friends' faces. "No guys, it's not that he's not going to tell you it's just that he wants to wait. Trust me it took some extreme measures for me to get him to tell me. I promise that he'll tell you before everyone finds out, just don't make me break his trust."

Sam pursed her lips but when Teal'c nodded his agreement she followed suit.

"Thanks, I appreciate it guys. So, want to fill me in on what I missed while I was gone?"

The rest of the meal continued without incident although Teal'c did most of the talking filling Daniel in on a prank feud that was continuing to grow between the SGC science teams. They were well into their entrees when Sam suddenly dropped her fork into her linguine and looked intensely at Daniel.

"What?" He looked to Teal'c to verify if he had anything on his face, Teal'c just tilted his head.

He looked back at Sam whose eyes had grown wide.

"He's leaving." She stated with quiet confidence.

"Who is leaving Sam?" Daniel was confused.

"General O'Neill. He's going to Washington. That's what the president changed his mind about and the General didn't want you to tell us."

Daniel shook his head. "What makes you think that?"

Sam ignored him, "I'm right aren't I? It's the only logical thing. He's leaving."

Daniel opened his mouth to deny it but froze when Sam crossed her arms and fixated him with a stare daring him to try and lie. He shut his mouth and sighed with a shake of his head.

"You were able to figure that all out just from what I said?"

Sam shrugged, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Daniel shook his head, "Jack is right, you are too smart for your own good."

Sam smirked and picked up her fork.

Daniel looked between his two friends, "Please don't let on that you know. He's really conflicted about it and I'm sure he's going to want to tell you about it in his own way."

Teal'c nodded slowly in understanding and agreement. Sam tilted her head, "He's conflicted about it?"

Daniel shrugged, "Yeah. You remember how much internal debate he had to take over the SGC…this is a lot more responsibility and it means leaving Colorado and moving to DC. He doesn't want to do that. He won't come straight out and say it but we're his family. He doesn't want to leave us but at the same time if he remains here he has to deal with perceptions about him being too close to us and his decisions like with the trust a few weeks ago will continue to fall under scrutiny. If he's in Washington he has to deal with the politicians but he'll be free to be friends with us all…when he can make the time. Of course there's also the whole promotion and ego stroke that comes from being the only one that Hammond or the President will consider but then it also means being a continent away from the Stargate…so yeah, he's got a lot on his mind."

Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"Promise you won't let on that you know?" Daniel pleaded, knowing he could trust her but needing to hear the confirmation.

"Of course Daniel. I won't tell him." She resolutely agreed. "However, if this is the last period of time that we're going to have him around I think we need to make a concentrated effort on some quality old team time…no letting him off the hook for dinner just because he has paperwork. "

Teal'c nodded, "I think that continued acts of bonding and friendship are something that O'Neill will greatly appreciate."

Daniel nodded as well, "You're right Teal'c. Maybe something this weekend? Although we should be more subtle than that time last year when we all thought he was dying."

Sam blushed at the memory of that awkward morning turned into enjoyable team gathering. "Definitely Daniel. I have to call him tomorrow to schedule the Jaffa briefing anyway. I'll see if I can work in a discussion about the weekend and see if we can plan something. He'll probably jump on it; he's already annoyed at me for working on a Saturday morning."

Daniel smiled, "Sounds like a good plan. And if he doesn't go for it we'll just show up at his house with Cassie and donuts. He'll have to relax with us then!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, General O'Neill? I don't mean to be rude but it seems I don't have your full attention…"

Jack snapped his head up from his doodles and regarded the auburn haired woman in his office. He smirked apologetically, "I'm sorry Agent Johnson. I do enjoy hearing how bad guys are being hunted down and taken out but it's just I had a busier weekend than intended and got in late from Indianapolis last night and haven't had my coffee yet this morning. Once I've had a cup I promise I will be much more present." The General looked around, "Speaking of…where is Walter…?"

Agent Johnson leaned back in her chair. Typically she was able to read people quickly and easily, but this General O'Neill was throwing her for a loop. She had read synopsis of most of his missions and had been told that he was a formidable alley if she was going to be working with Homeworld Security but so far the disheveled, quirky and distracted man looking distinctly uncomfortable in his dress blues was not lining up with the man she had been prepared to meet; or any other General she had known.

"Indianapolis?" She asked after racking her brain for anything relevant that would be in Indiana and coming up empty.

The General shrugged, "Joe the Barber. I went to tell his wife not to divorce him because he really was seeing elements of my mission reports thanks to the ancient long distance communication stones. I know you're probably going to tell me it's a security risk but I got the okay from Hammond, after all it kind of is my fault that it got that far, I should have spoken up in the beginning as soon as I realized that the barber shop wasn't a reoccurring dream. Besides, your people are going to have them under surveillance for the next 6 months at least."

The CIA agent's mouth hung open a little bit as she struggled to understand what in the world General O'Neill was talking about.

"Oh!" The General exclaimed a moment later after being confused by her confusion. "You probably haven't seen the jacket on this whole thing yet as it just happened this weekend. Don't worry about it, You'll understand when you get back to Langley….where is Walter?"

Agent Johnson was trying to fabricate a response that might get them close to back on track when a bespectacled short man entered the room hesitantly carrying a travel mug and a folder.

"Uh sir?" The Master Sergeant stammered, "The coffee machine is broken. Colonel Carter, Sergeant Siler, Daniel Jackson, SG-3, 7, 12 and 14 are all working to try and fix it but I think it might be a while."

The General glared at the NCO with a look which would have sent most men running. "How is there only ONE coffee machine on this base?"

"Um, well there's not sir but you see while you were in Washington last week the engineers decided to play a prank on Dr. Jackson and the rest of the social scientists by hiding or disabling all of the machines except for the one in the mess and but the ones who did the tampering are out with SG-6 to set up the new naquada drill so…"

"ACK!" O'Neill waved his hands in front of his face. "Okay, so, no coffee. If that's the case what do you have there."

"Uh, earl gray tea sir. It does have caffeine." Walter gingerly held the mug out to O'Neill who sighed and took it with great reluctance.

"And that, Sergeant?" O'Neill asked indicating the folder Walter was carrying.

"Oh, uh it's the personnel report for the upcoming month." He handed the folder to the General and waited.

"Thank you Walter, that is all." The General shooed the Sergeant away who did not waste a moment to leave the office of the visibly cranky general.

O'Neill flipped open the folder while taking a sip of the tea. He almost spit it out a moment later.

Agent Johnson smirked, "Don't like your tea General?"

He looked up at her having forgotten she was in the room. "Uh, no. I was just surprised to see one of my officers taking off so much time the end of the month. She never…ohhh right." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What is it?"

He opened his eyes and forced his scowl into an abashed smirk, "Lieutenant Colonel Carter never takes any personal time but she's getting married so she's got all sorts of time she's taking off before and after the wedding. I can't believe I forgot; I must be really out of it." He took a sip from the mug again and growled, "And this is NOT helping."

He put the mug down and closed the file folder, forcibly shoving it underneath a stack of folders on the corner of his desk.

"Agent Johnson, I can't do this without coffee…and maybe a proper breakfast. Would you mind if we took this meeting off base?"

Agent Johnson was about to say she didn't feel comfortable discussing these matters off base but as she was forming her response the General stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. As he moved and settled into his heavily decorated uniform jacket she found herself struggling to keep her thoughts entirely professional. So instead of wisely suggesting they raid NORAD for coffee but stay on base she grabbed her portfolio and stood."

"Ok General, where are we going?"

O'Neill paused in his straightening of his tie and gave her a quick, appraising look that made her feel that although she was having a problem figuring him out he had no such problem with her and already had her pegged.

"Special Agent Johnson," he said her title and name slowly, "You're not military?"

If she was surprised by the question she didn't show it, "No sir. I spent 6 years in the army but that was a long time ago. I've been a civilian for almost 15 years."

He nodded in approval, seeming to consider the information carefully before a slow, hesitant smile crossed his face, "Well then, I think it's safe to say that you can drop the 'General'. Please, call me Jack."

She fought to keep her eyebrows from raising and a smile from forcing itself across her face. Instead she managed to professionally reply, "Ok Jack. In that case, please call me Kerry."

He nodded, "Okay Kerry, right this way to the elevator and then the dingiest diner in all of Colorado Springs." And he led the way to the elevator, and guiding her to his truck with a quick and light palm on the small of her back.

Over an hour later after he had been sufficiently awoken thanks to the diner's coffee and they had both had their fill of omelets and pancakes Kerry was beginning to search for things to continue to talk about. Thanks to the long elevator ride and an additional 15 minutes on the drive over the business end of their discussion had been mostly concluded within the first 20 minutes after arriving at the diner. The rest of the time had been spent swapping war stories and humorous anecdotes about their current postings.

Turns out his time in black ops meant that he and the CIA agent shared a great number of mutual acquaintances and all though neither could confirm or deny their own mission history they managed to identify that they had been to many of the same locales over the years.

Jack was impressed with her background and enjoyed the banter with her quick wit. He of course had endless respect for female soldiers and knew better than most how capable they were but it was always pleasant to meet someone who could match him while being presented in a lovely feminine way. In fact he'd only met one other who could so easily balance her feminine side with her combat soldier side. Of course as a more traditional soldier and as an analyst now she had far less direct combat experience than Carter but she still knew what was out there and Jack found her easy to communicate with.

For her part Kerry found that Jack was hardly the staff dependent general with adorable bedhead that he had initially presented himself to be. (She wasn't sure when disheveled was replace by adorable bedhead; but she didn't care anymore, she decided she wasn't going to fight to hard to maintain her professionalism as it seemed the General too had some intentions of his own.) She found him to be insightful and his ability to drill down to the essential facts at hand and extrapolate information quickly made for easy and fast paced discussion.

Unfortunately he looked at his watch and groaned. "I'm sorry Kerry, I have to get back to the mountain. I've been gone too long as it is and I have a briefing in 40 minutes. "

She sighed but nodded in understanding. "That's too bad. This turned out to be a much more enjoyable meeting than I anticipated."

Jack held her jacket for her and she could see him again giving her an appraising look as she shrugged into it.

"Yes…it was." He agreed in a low, serious tone but when she turned to look at him there was a strange smile on his lips. His eyes flicked over her one more time and he held his arm out for her.

She laughed, "Really? Going to guide me out of the dinner in the style of a formal reception?"

He shrugged impishly, "Can't I be an officer AND a gentleman?"

She smiled brightly and hooked her arm through his.

"Say, Kerry…" he began when they reached his truck, "What would you say about going to dinner? With me…tonight?"

She pulled away from him so she could look at him properly, "Did we have any other material we needed to cover?" She offered him the way out, just in case. She could see his confidence falter for a fraction of a second but he recovered and shook his head.

"No. I was thinking this could be a meeting outside of any professional obligations."

This time she gave him an appraising look, smiling at his fingers playing with the hem of his jacket.

"General Jack O'Neill; are you asking me on a date?" She teased with amusement.

He smirked, "If you don't mind, I believe I am."

She restrained herself from agreeing right away, "Jack, it's not that I don't want to. I do. I really do. But I'm only going to be in Colorado for the remainder of this month. It's not that I need some kind of long term commitment before going on a simple date but I'm also not interested in meaningless flings. I don't want to start something that I know from the beginning has an expiration date."

Jack bit his lip and tilted his head, "In that case you should know that unofficially I've been given the word that I'll be reassigned to the Pentagon sometime this summer."

Kerry's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped into an "o".

He smiled smugly, "Knowing that now do you think you might be willing to go on one date with me tonight?"

Kerry composed herself, "Yes, I think that might be okay…of course we need to agree that regardless of how it works out that we won't let it get in the way of our work."

Jack nodded sincerely. "Of course, I wouldn't accept anything less. In fact, while you're working out of the mountain we should probably keep any personal relationship that develops off the base entirely and out of the awareness of anyone on base. Trust me; you do NOT want to get tangled in the SGC gossip vine…"

Kerry smiled, "Okay, sounds like a deal."

Jack nodded, "Good."

He helped her into the truck and then jumped into his side and headed back to the mountain.


End file.
